bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
In The Beginning
In The Beginning is the two-part premiere of Bikini Rangers Wild Thunder. Synopsis Five brave adult flim stars are recruited by the secret agency Wild Thunder to stop a band of demons from destroying Mariner Bay. Plot Part 1 Somewhere in the desert, a group of travelers stumbles across some ancient ruins. They investigate it, looking for treasure. In an underground chamber, they find a coffin that begins to tremble when a skeleton is moved away from it. They open it, releasing several demons. The demons fly through the air to a city, where they knock over several civilians. In what appears to be a master base, a young woman informs a man she addresses as "Master" that the demons have escaped. The captain opens a safe and removes some case files, saying that "It's time to bring them in." Master personnel (along with the young woman from before) track down and bring in Chanel Preston, the Red HeatLion; Bridgette B., the Blue TriggerJaguar; Sandra Romain, the Yellow LunaEagle; Nyomi Banxxx, the Green CycloneCroc; and Raylene, the Black JokerBison. When the city is safe, Master ask Chanel Preston to come with them. Meanwhile, the demons make their way to a castle in an unknown location. They expect to find Nina Hartley, but she is not there. They explain to each other that they must care for the queen's son, Bat Mondo, and that they want to destroy the city that the humans built over their palace. Part 2 The five adult flim stars travel by helicopter to a submarine, and they soon arrive at the military base, which is underwater. The captain welcomes them to the Aquabase and introduces himself as Master Yogi. Nyomi Banxxx accuses him of "kidnapping" and wants to leave, but Yogi insists that they hear what he has to say. Yogi explains that the demons lived in that area five thousand years ago. A warlock had sealed them in a tomb, but they have escaped. Thunder has developed technology with which to fight the demons, and they want these five adult flim stars to use it and become Wild Thunder Rangers. Nyomi Banxxx still wants to leave after he still accuses Yogi of "kidnapping", but Chanel Preston tells the group about the demon that she saw in the crime. A report comes in about more damage being done to the city, and it's shown on the screen. Yogi gives them their morphers. The Rangers get into a truck that they drive through underwater tunnels back to the city. When they get there, the fire monster and his foot-soldiers, which he calls Demon Soliders, are attacking civilians. Five of the Rangers get out and fight Demon Soliders. None of them are doing very well until they use their morphers. Once morphed, they quickly take out the Demon Soliders, blocking blows that hurt them before and doing acrobatic stunts. The civilians cheer. The Rangers return to the aquabase to more cheering from the officers. Master Yogi soberly informs them that this is only the beginning: there are many demons and monsters remaining. The Rangers and officers all salute, indicating their dedication to the cause. Character Cast *Chanel Preston - Red HeatLion *Bridgette B. - Blue TriggerJaguar *Sandra Romain - Yellow LunaEagle *Nyomi Banxxx - Green CycloneCroc *Raylene - Black JokerBison Minor Character Cast *Sofia Vergara *Master Yogi *Kevin Hart *Nina Hartley *Phoenix Marie *Bat Mondo *Grand *Pumba2012 *Jinxer *Demon Soliders See Also *Ep. 1: Rescue Soldiers! Rise Up - Super Sentai counterpart in GoGoFive. (story) *Ep. 2: Tornado Psyma Clan! - Super Sentai counterpart in GoGoFive.'' (Demons Debut & footage) *Operation Lightspeed - ''Power Rangers counterpart in Lightspeed Rescue. Category:Bikini Rangers Episodes Category:Wild Thunder Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:Viewer discretion advised